


Онигири и любовь

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Акааши обожает онигири, и те отвечают ему взаимностью. Например, помогают устроить его личную жизнь
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Онигири и любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Меня очень вдохновили [эти](https://twitter.com/ferdalangurin/status/1177503894101880832?s=19) кольца *-*

– Тетсуро, что это? – задумчиво интересуется Кейджи и вертит в руке нечто.

Оно твёрдое, но лёгкое; в форме треугольника с закруглёнными краями. Его белую поверхность очерчивают выпуклые зёрна варёного риса – всё в целом очень похоже на хорошую имитацию онигири, даже лист нори есть. Пластмассовое онигири.

Оно выглядит почти натурально. Кейджи вообще не сразу замечает его среди других онигири в тарелке и роллов на журнальном столике.

Когда Кейджи после пар вернулся в их съёмную квартиру, Тетсуро принял его за курьера. Скомкано, словно увиливал от разговора, сказал, что сегодня не хочет готовить – вместо этого собирается устроить ковровый пикник с просмотром дорамы и поеданием готовой еды.

– Открой и узнаёшь, – тянет Тетсуро, на его губах играет загадочная улыбка. В ожидании он немного склоняет голову набок и не сводит взгляда с Кейджи.

На ноутбуке фоном идёт новая серия, они двое уютно сидят на ковре среди подушек перед журнальным столиком.

Кейджи непонимающе осматривает этот онигири, замечает границы между половинками, слегка надавливает на одну из них, чтобы раскрыть. Это оказывается коробочкой, внутри которой поролон и кольцо под металл. Вполне обычное, если бы не маленькие шарики на нём, похожие на икринки.

– Это кольцо, – от неожиданности Кейджи шепчет, внимательно смотрит на Тетсуро и немым вопросом просит пояснений.

– Я начну издалека. Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты был в костюме онигири, раздавал на улице листовки, приглашая в новую раменную. Знаешь, у меня тогда сердечко сжалось, ведь уже не лето и даже не осень, твой костюм нифига не грел, а мне было чертовски холодно на тебя смотреть…

– И ты решил мне помочь раздать те листовки, – тут же подхватывает Кейджи и улыбается уголком губ. Он не имеет ничего против воспоминаний, тем более истории их знакомства. Есть что-то такое интимное в том, чтобы вместе пережить те события вновь.

– Да, потому что я очень добрый, – интонации у Тетсуро настолько проникновеннные, что Кейджи верит. – У тебя был красный от холода нос, а на лице читалась просьба о помощи и желание оказаться под одеялом в тёплой постели.

– А ты уже тогда решил, что в твоей постели я буду смотреться лучше всего, – Кейджи даже не спрашивает – утверждает.  
– Ну нет. Не тогда, – Тетсуро хмурит брови и предельно серьёзно говорит: – Когда ты сидел напротив меня в кафе и обеими руками грелся о кружку горячего шоколада.

Кейджи громко фыркает, в его глазах искрится смех.

Пара часов или пара мгновений для решения – после своей смены в тот день Кейджи приглашает Тетсуро в кафе. В качестве благодарности за помощь с раздачей листовок. Кейджи откровенно ожидал подвоха, обмана, или что Тетсуро окажется каким-то придурком. Оказалось всё гораздо волшебнее.

– Всё-таки ты чудесно смотришься в моей постели, – Тетсуро шепчет ему в губы и заправляет Кейджи кудряшку за ухо. – И вообще мы замечательная пара.

Кейджи трудно не согласиться. Тогда он нахохлившимся совёнком с осторожностью присматривался к Тетсуро, постепенно впускал его в свою душу и открывался. А Тетсуро как взрослый кот, который своей большой лапкой настойчиво, но мягко и бережно прижимал ближе к себе.

Как сейчас.

Кейджи сидит у него на бёдрах, пальцами перебирает мягкие волосы Тетсуро и смотрит ему в глаза. У Кейджи на уме куча сладких, зефирно-нежных и таящих на языке признаний в любви, которые он никогда не скажет Тетсуро вслух. Чтобы не возгордился.

Тетсуро, кажется, принимает это без пояснений, да и ему привычен иной способ выражения любви.

Объятия Тетсуро бесконечно родные.

– Ты так и не рассказал, что значит то кольцо, – тихо напоминает Кейджи, ласково перебирая волосы Тетсуро.

– Их два, милый, – Тетсуро улыбается уголком губ, выуживая из кармана спортивных штанов такое же пластмассовое онигири, и достаёт из коробочки кольцо. – Я увидел их сегодня и сразу подумал о тебе, поскольку ты обожаешь онигири. А я обожаю тебя, – на губах Кейджи появляется тёплая улыбка. – Думаю, они классно подойдут для символа нашей любви. Уверен, что не хочу ждать какой-то особенной даты типа годовщины наших отношений, хотя мы с тобой и встречаемся около десяти месяцев. Ты примешь это кольцо? 

Кейджи кивает и подаёт руку. Не раздумывает, принимать его или нет – без сомнений.

– Я просто... хочу быть с тобой каждый день этой чёртовой жизни, – тем временем продолжает Тетсуро. Кейджи с замиранием наблюдает за тем, как его окольцовывают, и поднимает взгляд. – Просыпаться с тобой, зажимать тебя в универе и красть поцелуи, мириться в постели, путешествовать вместе по Японии.

– Хочу смотреть, как ты смущаешься, – вкрадчиво шепчет Кейджи, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец Тетсуро, – слушать романтические признания, устраивать ковровые пикники. Заставать тебя за руганью с техникой…

– Я обязательно заработаю на дорогие кольца и предложение в ресторане.

Кейджи прикладывает указательный палец к губам Тетсуро, призывая к тишине.

– Мне ценно так, как у нас есть сейчас.

И утягивает в поцелуй.

Они выключают свет в комнате, Тетсуро распахивает плотные шторы, Кейджи выбирает в плейлисте песню. Через окно мягко вливается неон улицы, играет очертаниями в комнате. Кейджи нашёл бы Тетсуро и в кромешной тьме с завязанными глазами. Тот ловит его руку, притягивает ближе к себе – на расстояние поцелуя. Ладони Кейджи ложатся на плечи, руки Тетсуро смыкаются на пояснице, заключая в объятия.

Они движутся ещё медленнее тягучей джазовой мелодии, плавно покачиваются. Кейджи тычется носом, мягко водит его кончиком по шее Тетсуро. От него пахнет чем-то пряным и мылом – Кейджи улыбается одними уголками губ родному запаху.

Время останавливает свой ход для них двоих.

Спокойно. В объятиях Тетсуро. Когда Тетсуро ведёт в танце. Рядом с ним Кейджи надёжно. Он смотрит на кольцо на безымянном пальце в очертании света из окна и легко улыбается.


End file.
